Ship's Ahoy!
by DStone
Summary: Hey guys! Welcome to a new change from my usual work. If the title doesn't give ya a clear picture, this is gonna be a one-shot series of your favourite ships. Arkos, Crosshares, Baked Alaska, Pyrruby, etc. The only exemptions are yaoi pairings, so release the anchor, tie down the sails and prepare for an adventure, cuz the ships are sailing! (Yuri/Straight shipping)
1. Chapter 1 (Ladybug)

"Oh, goddammit Ruby!"

"Whaaat?! Just come down, he couldn't even hurt a butterfly!"  
"No! Keep it away!"

Blake hissed as she stood atop the red huntress' bunkbed, nerves aflare as she kept as much possible distance from the viscious, vile beast Ruby let into the dormroom. One look into the creature's eyes could break even the strongest of men and women. It's attacks quick, yet deadly. And it's voice so effective, it's said to seep into the very souls of it's prey. It's strength was impecable, and it's coat as slick as silk as it lurked-

Ruby held the beast up to the raven haired girl, said beast licking Blake on the nose as the faunus girl hissed and jolted off the bunkbed. Her quick pace faltered, though as her foot caught the end of the bed frame and the faunus headed face-first for the floor. She closed her eyes, awaiting the imminent faceplant coming her way.

Ruby caught Blake right as she was about to land, somehow twisting her upright and landing with the girl in her arms bridal style. The redhead smirked as she kissed Blake, and the monster ran up to save the day as it jumped in the faunus' lap, giving her a kiss as well.

"Zwei! Get off me!" Blake shouted, giving a hiss afterwards.

The dog did not budge as he simply looked at the frightened girl with the happiest of looks. The faunus knew well it was the face of pure adorableness as it panted in front of the girl. Blake sighed as she gave up, patting the dog on the head. Zwei let out a bark as he licked the girl once more, jumping off of the faunus as he jumped up into Weiss' bed and laid down.

"Geez, that was worse than last time's attempt, I was sure confronting your phobia this time would be a success!" Ruby said, placing the faunus girl back on her feet as said girl hissed at her.

"Jumping out of nowhere with a manging mutt in your hands will not make my phobia disappear!" Blake protested, panting lightly as to try and calm her nerves.

"Wha-you said to start surprising you by bringing the dog towards you more! You asked me to!"

Blake sighed, knowing Ruby didn't fully understand her statement. "I meant by bringing him along wherever we went, not surpise me when the room's completely empty and I'm quietly enjoying the peace in a good story." Blake explained.

"Oooooohhh... okay." Ruby complied as she looked down at the floor. "Does that mean I have to sleep in my own bed, for scaring the shit out of you?"

Blake shook her head easily as she walked over to the sulking redhead. "No. I can't blame you for not fully understanding my statement. Just.. warn me next time."

"Okay," Ruby replied as her face burned a shade of pink. "Sorry Blakey."

Blake wrapped her arms around the young huntress, kissing her on the temple. "It's okay, don't be sad hun."

A thought crept into the dark haired girl's mind as she held the redhead.

A very dark, cruel thought.

' _Payback might be too sweet for me._ '

 **Insert Line Break***

A couple hours after the surprise incident occurred, the couple was now in the mall. More specifically, a clothing store. No sign of suspicion there, except that they were in the beach clothing aisle, and Blake was the only one trying on that article of outfits. Ruby sat outside the changeroom as the faunus got changed. Scratching her head as to why she was the only one trying on beach outfits. ' _Why would she wanna buy some clothing now, she doesn't even like water that much..._ '

"What do you think hunny?" Blake asked as she opened the door for Ruby to see. Suddenly, she knew EXACTLY what was going on.

Torture.

Blake wore a sexy black strapless bikini top on, that didn't cover all of her assets. The bottom half was just as bad as it seemed to only cover her front area, and little-to-nothing at the back. To top it all off, she put a beautiful cherry blossom hairband on her head, adding little to nothing to the imagination as Ruby practically passed out.

"Well? How do you like this one?" Blake asked, a look of confusion painting her, though Ruby knew too well she was fucking her with one of her pet peevs: being flustered in public women's areas.

"A-omwellermi-ituhm-aa.." Ruby tried to convey to her girlfriend, though nothing came out of those small lips as her head looked like it was about to blow steam.

"You like it? Or should I try on something else?" Blake asked, still feigning a confused look as to the younger's mental breakdown.

"Yeahnomaybeidunnosomethingelse," Ruby spat out, panting lightly as to alleviate the redness in her cheeks as she looked to be almost sweating. "ImeanyeahIlikeit."

"Really! Okay, one more thing to try on before I change back." Blake said as she went back into the changeroom.

"I-is it gonna be something, I dunno, with a little more fabric?"

"I don't know, you tell me." Blake replied, opening the door as Ruby entered the final torture method: sexy underwear.

' _OOOOooooooohhhhhh dear god... THANK YOU._ '

"Sooo, what do you think? Blake asked, displaying herself before her girlfriend. The underwear she had on was even MORE exposing than her previous outfit as Ruby stood silent.

"I...I uhm..." Ruby stood still for a moment, before bolting over to her girlfriend and pulling her into the changeroom as the wind from the rush of air closed the door behind her.

Ruby pushed Blake against the wall of the changeroom, panting lightly as to calm her nerves. Blake knew exactly that she had won the battle, as she grabbed the redhead's shoulder. "What.. are you thinking Blake, you've had that.. evil look in your eyes since we've left Beacon. Are you.. trying.. to give me an aneurism?"

"Whaaat, no. I just thought that buying some beach clothing would help me overcome my fear of the ocean. The book said buying a new outfit would help give me more confidence," Blake replied with the most innocent look she could give the huntress. "Do you not like it?"

"Don't get me wrong, you look beautiful in those outfits. But they're a little... open," Ruby answered as she looked over the raven haired girl from her close up view. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Well. You seemed to like it, a little too much maybe." Blake spoke, wiping a small streak of blood from the redhead's nose.

"Whaa.. Dammit Blake!" The redhead scolded as she grabbed a tissue out of her pocket and pressed it against her leaking nostril.

"So you think I shouldn't get them then?" The faunus asked, a look of disappointment painting her face as her mood flipped.

"No, that's not it. Just.. If you're doing this because you want attention, you don't have to," Ruby spoke, removing the kleenex from her nose as she turned her attention back to her girlfriend. "I like you for you Blake. You're quiet, cute, very warm. But the thing I like the most about you is your eyes. Don't think you have anything wrong with you, because to me, you're perfect."

Blake couldn't help but smile as her flustered complexion burned bright. "Y..you really think so..?"

"Of course! That's what made me fall in love with you!" The redhead replied, wrapping the girl in a hug.

The older girl wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, mustering up a small purr as she did.

"I love you Ruby."

 **Insert Line Break***

"Hey Yang. Is it me, or are those two acting... different."

Yang looked over to her sister and Blake. The latter and the former's lap as the faunus read one of Ruby's favourite stories. "Well, aside from Blake being in my sister's lap. No, not really."

"Just, look a little closer." Weiss insisted, squinting almost as she tried to decipher the small, yet noticeable difference.

"Weiss, I think you're just paranoid with trying to be a better girlfriend then them. I mean, they look completely normaaallll...-" Yang spoke, though her last words came more like a flabberghasted tone.

Zwei jumped up onto the faunus' lap. Instead of the catgirl's usual 'get off me, you drooly mut' statement, she simply patted the dog. The blonde's jaw dropped, and the heiress' eyes widened in awe as she continued to pet the dog and read the book to Ruby.

"See! I TOLD YOU!"


	2. Chapter 2 (White SunBlack Knight)

**Hello! Welcome back to another installment. I decided to do another chapter for this, seeing as I don't have a lot of ideas for TWR, but I got a lot of motivation to write. As I've stated before, I would do any RWBY ship, exemption of yaoi. And so today's chapter's White Sun / Black Knight (if you haven't read that in the title already). It's a Weiss x Sun / Blake x Jaune one. I was having trouble constructing it, but I think I got it down. See, the more plausible a ship is, the easier it is for me to write it. But these two were on completely different boats originally, so yeah. I might do a part 2 in the future, but don't pray on it. But anyways, without further ado, enjoy.**

 **P.S. personal shout out to** **ragingdelirium1 and AntonSlavik020 for requesting this, a fine choice might I say, I enjoyed writing this.**

* * *

Beacon academy was filled with countless new students from all across Remnant. Due to the Vytal festival and the tournament taking place in Vale, the academy was teeming with fresh blood, making it quite a diverse culture. Weiss, originally, had thought the school alone was an exotic environment to begin with. But now, with all the new students on campus grounds, it was even more alluring to the heiress. And she found herself crushing over a certain hunter, one which she never would have thought she'd even like.

One particular monkey faunus.

At first, it was nothing. She thought Sun was nothing more than a filthy faunus, and hadn't even given him a second thought. But hanging out with his friend, Neptune, meant hanging out with Sun as well. And as Weiss learned more and more about him, she started to like him, very gradually. Soon, she found herself liking him even more than that of a friendly basis. There was only one slight problem to that, well, two. He was going after another faunus. And said faunus happened to be one of her teammates and best friends. And so, she pushed the thought of it even existing away as she searched for someone else.

It didn't stop her from blushing at the very sight of him though, looking at his toned body and peculiar tail, nor did it stop the thoughts of him when she was bored, or the worry she had when he was away for missions. And her teammates had all seen the signs, exemption of Blake, who seemed rather focused on other things.

"Hey, did you hear me?"

Weiss awoke from her dazed stupor, realizing she was staring at the top bunk of her team leader's bed as she looked over to the other bunks. There sat Blake as she looked over to her, awaiting a reply from her for something. "I-I'm sorry, what were you saying Blake?" Weiss requested as she swung her legs out to the floor.

"I was talking about Sun's team, but you zoned out after I stated his name," Blake reinstated, earning a rather harsh blush from the heiress as an 'oh' came out of her. "Wait… Weiss, do you.. like Sun?"

"Wha-whaaaaat! Why would I be in love with Sun?! He likes you so whyshouldIbother…" Weiss deadpanned, waving it off as she tried to suppress her reddened cheeks.

"Umm, I didn't say you loved him, I said 'liked'," The faunus retorted with a smug grin forming on her lips. "And you were rather quick to finish that sentence there, ice queen."

The alabaster teen grimaced as she knew it was exposed, a feeling of fear and pain in her chest as she expected to be hurt some way, shape, or form. When she looked back at the cat girl over to her left, she noticed two surprising things: She was smiling rather positively for someone who was dating Weiss' crush, and she looked like she was open to the topic. "He's a really nice guy, I think you should totally ask him out." She encouraged, earning a pale-ish, flabbergasted look from the heiress.

"W-wait, but aren't you two dating now?!" She asked in shock, a weird thought of them being in a love triangle crept into her mind as an even bigger blush formed. Blake gave her a confused look as she shook her head.

"No, we're just best friends. Why, who told you that," The cat faunus asked her. "Wait, was it Neptune? He's been haggling us about it for some time now."

"N-no! I just… you two always hang out, you two are always alone together and stuff, I just thought you two were a thing now."

Blake let out a laugh as she shook her head. "No no, we just like to hang out a lot. We're more like 'un-biological siblings', that's all," She told. "Besides, I kinda like someone different than what you'd suspect anyway."

"S-so, I can…"

The faunus girl sighed as she nodded her head. "Yeah, don't be afraid of him, he seems to like you too."

"He does?!" Weiss asked, an oddly pleasant grin on her face as she looked back to the black clad woman.

"Yeah, he's just rather shy to admit it. You know, him being a different species than you," She explained. "But yeah, he's a really great guy for you."

The heiress smirked as she nodded and laid back on her bed again. "Alright, I'll ask him tomorrow then." She spoke, earning a positive noise from the latter.

"Good." Blake replied, laying back on the wall nearest her bed as she opened her book again.

"So, who's the boy you're crushing over then?" Weiss questioned, a devious look on her as she flipped the tables. Blake looked away for a moment before sitting back up again, a deep blush creeping on her face.

"W-well, like I said, it's not someone you'd think I'd like." Blake stuttered, looking away in embarrassment.

"Oh? Is it Cardin? Dove maybe?" Weiss picked off, earning a snort.

"Yeah right, like I'd date one of those racist retards. I'd rather listen to Yang's puns than be with either of them." She spoke, making the white haired girl laugh.

"Okay, who then?"

"Well, he's a rather geeky, young guy, not some hunk like you'd expect. He can play guitar, but can't really wield a sword." The ebony teen responded quizzically.

"Oh, Do you like Jaune?!" Weiss exclaimed, earning a delayed nod from the other teen.

"He's… really nice, and kinda cute. But I like how funny he is, and how confident he can be, regardless of his skills in combat." Blake responded, looking out from the window to the clear blue sky that waited beyond it.

"So why don't you ask him out?" Weiss asked, pointing to the door. "He literally lives right across from us, and I don't think he's got his eyes on anyone in particular."

Blake looked down slightly as she shook her head. "I don't think we've even talked together whilst in our groups, let alone one-on-one, he doesn't really know I truly like him even. Plus, he seems to like you more than I."

Weiss simply let out a snort. "Pff, please. He likes me because I'm rich and the heiress to the biggest dust operation in Remnant. Just go and talk to him, I bet you he'll avert his gaze to you soon enough."

"Y…you really think so?" Blake asked, ears perked from underneath her bow as her eyes lit up with hope.

"Of course."

Weiss stood up, going over to the black haired girl across the room as she grabbed said girl's arm and stood her up. "Here. Come on, let's go see him now, and see if he's free Saturday." She stated, walking over to the door as the latter slightly hesitated.

"W-wait, right now?" Blake stuttered.

"Yep. As your friend, I won't let you sit here without prompting you to do more!"

The heiress opened the door as she dragged the cat along across the hallway to the other dorm room. Weiss simply knocked on the door, holding Blake with a firm grasp as to not let her hide away. After a brief moment, the door opened as Pyrrha stood before them, a generous smile spread across her lips as she waved to the visitors. "Hello Weiss, Blake. It's good to see you girls," Pyrrha greeted, stepping aside as she prompted them to enter. "Please, come in."

"Actually Pyrrha, We're here for something else." Weiss stated.

"Oh, are you here to take Ruby back to your dorm?"

"NOOOO!" Ruby protested, wrapping her arms around Pyrrha with an iron grip. "Please, can I stay?!"

Weiss waved her hands as she shook her head in unison. "Actually, we're just wondering where your leader is."

"Jaune? I think he said he was down at the library," Pyrrha answered. "If not, then the caf."

"You hear that Blake? He's all alone at the library, it's the perfect opportunity."

"Wait, so I can stay with my girlfriend a little longer?" Ruby butted in, looking around Pyrrha, though still holding onto her with a death grip.

"Yes, don't worry. I was just looking for that thick-headed blond leader of hers," Weiss stated, walking away with Blake in-tow as she waved to the duo. "Thanks Pyrrha!"

* * *

"And?"

"Aaannd…."

Weiss sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Come on, Belladonna!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Blake apologized, trying to think as the duo walked down the pathway of Beacon. They were rehearsing what she was to say, though the cat faunus seemed to have trouble with the whole concept.

"You're gonna go to him, aaannd…" Weiss stated as she let the latter finish.

"I-I'm, gonna.."

"You're gonna what?" Weiss asked in a demanding tone.

"I'm gonna ask him for coffee." Blake answered, sounding awfully shy.

"What was that? I didn't hear you." Weiss said harshly.

"I'm gonna-"

"WHHAT?!"

"I'M GONNA ASK HIM OUT!" Blake screamed, making Weiss jump in encouragement.

"Yes! That's it! You are gonna march right up to him and ask him?!"

"To go for some coffee, and maybe sight-see!" The black clad spoke, making Weiss cheer.

"That's it girl." Weiss stated positively, stopping at the entrance of the library.

"Now, go in there and don't come out until you have a guaranteed response!" She concluded, smacking the latter on the ass as said girl jumped slightly in motion. "Go get 'em!"

Blake sashayed across the path to the library and opened the doors with an inspired push, walking in as the door shut behind her. Weiss smirked as she nodded. "Good luck girl."

"She looked pretty pumped for something." A man spoke beside the heiress, making her jump in response as she saw Sun standing beside her, his hands behind his head as he continued to stare at the doors to the library.

"Holy shit Sun!" Weiss exclaimed, gripping her chest as if to supress the quickened beating in her heart as she glared at the monkey faunus. "What're you up to?"

"Eh, was just strolling through when I saw you two walking by. Thought I'd see what's going on, but I think I already know. Something about coffee and some sight-seeing," The monkey boy spoke, pointing to the library doors. "She going out or something?"

"Yes, actually," Weiss replied, trying to push away the blush from her face. "She was going to ask someone out for coffee on Saturday, I was just pepping her up to it."

"That's the spirit." Sun spoke, patting the girl on the back as said girl's face blushed.

The faunus boy smiled as he too sported a rather reddened complexion. "Hey, can we talk? I mean, a little more in private?" He spoke in a more serious manner, earning a puzzled look from the heiress.

The white haired girl nodded as the duo turned around and walked the opposite way from the library. "So, I've got two tickets for a concert that's on Saturday, but Neptune's busy. So, I was wondering, w-would you like to come?" The blond man spoke, making Weiss stop in her tracks.

"Wait a minute, are you asking me on a date?" The alabaster teen questioned, earning a delayed nod from the latter.

"Yeah, I-I mean, if you want it to be." Sun answered a little skeptically. Weiss smiled as she nodded energetically.

"I would love to."

* * *

 _Meanwhile._

The cat faunus strode through the library with determination in her step, looking throughout the building for Jaune as she found the young man sitting at the tables upstairs with what appeared to be the newest edition of 'X-ray and Vav' the comic book. With a smirk, she walked over and crept up slowly behind the reader, before announcing her arrival right beside him.

"Hey Jaune, what're you up to?" Blake greeted surprisingly, making the blond jump as a feminine shriek came out of him.

"AH! Oh, Blake," He greeted, breathing heavily as he gripped his heart. "Jesus, you startled me."

"I did knock," Blake said jokingly, making the boy laugh. The faunus noticed the comic he was reading as her ears piqued. "What you reading?"

"Wha-this? Oh, it's just a comic, I don't think you'd like it," The shaggy blond explained. "It's a little more, um, duller than the books you read."

"I'd beg to differ. I actually like comic books, especially the superhero kind." Blake responded, earning a rather unbelieving noise from the man.

The girl flipped over to the cover page on the book, reading the title as her eyes lit up in mirth. "Oh, I've read this one before! It was my favourite comic a couple of years back."

"You've read it? It's my favourite comic too!"

The duo smirked as the former put down the piece of literature and looked back to the woman. "So, What's up?" He asked.

"Well, this actually ties in with what I wanted to say," Blake spoke. "The writers and authors of the comic are doing a signing at a coffee shop I go to. I was wondering, if you'd… like to go out with me, maybe go for a walk afterwards."

"Sure! That sounds great!" The blond responded in an energetic tone, earning a surprised look from the latter as Jaune's look mellowed. "What? You wanted me to come with you to the book signing, I'd love to meet them."

"Yeah, but it's a little more than that," Blake stated, earning a confused look from the boy. "I'm basically, asking you out on a date."

"Oh!" Jaune spoke, soon realizing what she had just said. "Oh." He repeated, as it finally sunk in.

"I mean, I've never really gotten the chance to meet you, let alone talk with you…"

Blake knew what was coming next. He was gonna say how they were 'just friends' and he didn't want to ruin that bond now, regardless of how long it took them to finally start talking with one-another. A deflating feeling started to envelope the ebony girl as her head sunk.

"So sure! I'd love to get to know you a little better." Jaune concluded, making Blake's head shoot back up.

"Wait, what?" She asked, confused as to if she had heard that correctly, or her mind was playing tricks on herself.

"Yeah, I'd love to go out with you. I feel like we have a lot in common, we just haven't really found out yet. Soo Saturday, say… just before noon? Or does your team leader have stuff to do with you guys?"

"Yeah-no, I mean. I'm free." Blake responded as coolly as possible.

"Great!" Jaune replied in a smile. Suddenly, his phone went off as he pulled it out of his pocket. His eyes went wide with fear as he jumped. "Crap! I'm late for Pyrrha's training exercises! Okay, talk to you later Blakegottagoseeyousaturday!"

And with that, Jaune ran down the steps in a sprint. Blake simply laughed as she covered her mouth to hide the growing emotion in her face. She soon noticed the boy left his comic book on the table, picking it up as she began to read it,

Basking in the scent of paperback and him as she turned the page to the first chapter.

* * *

 **So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it's not much of sappy or fluffy, but it's the foundation to a second part. So leave a comment on what you might wanna see next for this story, I'll see what I can do, and without further ado, stay tuned.**


	3. Chapter 3 (Roman Ice Cream)

**Hello! Welcome back to another chapter of Ships Ahoy. It's been awhile since I did one of these. I know. But I wanted to do another one of these chapters before I continued with my other works, and I wanted to do something different from the regular White Rose that I am known for. So Yeah. This chapter is Partners in Cream, or Roman Ice cream, or Creaminal… Whatever the ship name is, but it's Roman X Neo. Isn't really fluffy or romantic, it's more so how they met, got together. Etc. so yeah. Also, Roman might seem a bit OOC. I apologize. I've just haven't been in the funk very well. I'll explain it in my TWR A/N later on. But yeah, enjoy.**

* * *

There was an unspoken secret about Roman Torchwick that nobody knew, not even his closest allies, nor the White Fang, knew about it. It was a fond little secret in which nobody would've suspected.

Roman Torchwick was married. And it was the perfect masquerade, one which nobody would've suspected.

"Neopolitan Torchwick. It rolls off the tongue," Roman spoke, on the day they decided to elope. "Like ice cream falling off the-ow! Okay, I won't say it!"

Neo retracted her umbrella from the back of his head, puffing out her cheeks in annoyance as she looked away in a childish manor.

"Come on baby, I'm just joking. Come on, turn that frown upside down," The man played. He took his one hand off the steering wheel as he cupped the girl's chin, squishing her cheeks in a playful-like manor. The multicoloured woman started to mellow out as a twisted smirk arose on her face. She started to giggle silently as she turned her head to her fiancé. "There's my little princess. Come here."

Roman leaned toward her as she gave him a quick kiss, swerving off the road a bit as he jolted back onto the asphalt.

=} ( ^/\^ ) {=

* * *

"Do you take this man to be your husband?"

The short woman nodded energetically, a tear running down her face as she brushed it away, mouthing the words 'I do'.

"Do you take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do." Roman responded.

"Well then, by the power invested in me, and the state of Mistral. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," The man spoke, looking out the window before returning. "Now, uh, you might want to make this quick. I'm not exactly 'allowed' to be in this church right now."

The orange haired man smiled as he bent down for a kiss, the latter going on her tip-toes as they met. From that day forward, they were a married couple. They parted as the man gave them a certificate.

"Good, now we can finally blow this popsicle sta-OW! THAT PUN WASN'T INTENDED!" Roman yelped as he massaged his head. Neo simply smiled as the duo made their way out.

"Um, you know you guys gotta pay, right?" The priest said, as the duo cocked their heads back.

"Yeeeeaaah, about that," Roman spoke, flipping his cane in the air before putting a cigar in his mouth and lighting it off of one of the candles. "I'm afraid _this_ one's gonna be free, right Neo?"

The girl nodded as she slowly walked back to the man, spinning her umbrella as she crept up on him. The priest gulped as the woman neared him, looking up slowly as she blinked and her eyes changed their colour,

And a dark smirk arose on her face…

* * *

( (o) ) ( (o) )

V

XXXXXXXX

Roman had first met Neo in a smuggling op that got busted. Roman was a small-time thug at the time, and Neo was working with the White Fang. The orange haired man and his gang were moving the crates into a truck when the multicoloured woman nonchalantly waltzed in with her umbrella in hand. The group, confused at first, walked over to the girl as they hooted and whistled like dogs to their prey. Roman was tempted at first, but he saw the devious look in her eyes. It drew suspicion in him, and made him nervous about his surroundings. He caught something in the corner of his eye, a figure, crouched down and peering slightly behind a crate. He knew very well what it was the second he saw it. His crew was getting closer to the woman as a sudden shot fired from behind them. The woman saw it easily as she braced for it, hitting her as the round exploded and Roman held his cane up with smoke trails rising in the air above it.

"Nice try, little girl," Roman spoke, tossing his cane up as he grabbed it by the middle and planted it into the ground. "Now, COME OUT OF HIDING, BEFORE I MAKE YOU!"

As he finished his statement, the smoke finally cleared, revealing the top of the woman's umbrella as it started to move. The woman lifted it back up as she rested it on her shoulders, a silent giggle left her lips as White Fang grunts started to come out of their hiding spots. Soon, the crew started to catch on what was happening as they pointed their weapons at the surrounding enemies. Before anyone knew, everyone was fighting in a gang battle. Roman's crew was holding up for a good while, but they all knew their doom as the crew fell apart, one-by-one. Soon, the crew was decimated, leaving just the orange haired man standing. Before he could be slain as well, sirens sounded all around the hangar as a helicopter flew overtop the roof. Sounds of boots marching could be heard as they marched towards the hangar. Roman could see it was his ticket out as he dove for cover, watching as the cops and the SWAT teams marched inside. The White Fang tried to fight back, but they were only prepared for small teams and riot squads. As they soon collapsed under the sheer force of the army.

Roman calmly waltzed out of the hangar from the fire exit, letting out a snicker as he held a detonator in his hand. "Hahaa…. Didn't think I'd need this, but FUCK IT!" he said aloud as he pressed the button. Soon, the hangar he came out of exploded as bits of shrapnel and debris flew out from the rooftop. Ending in a mushroom cloud of black smoke as he continued on. "And now for my escape."

The sound of footsteps stopped him as he pointed Melodic Cudgel towards the sound. There, stepping out of the smoke was none other than the neapolitan coloured woman, bloodied and dirty, staggering out of the building. She finally noticed Roman pointing his weapon at her, her face not changing in the slightest as she simply held out her hand to him. She slowly pulled something out with her other hand, making the man cock his weapon as he waited for her to draw her final weapon. Only what came out wasn't a weapon at all, as she held out his slightly dirtied bowler hat. Upon seeing it, the orange haired man's eyes widened slightly as he felt his head instinctively, finding nothing atop it. He slowly lowered his weapon as the duo locked eyes with one another. Roman, now able to see the woman closer, looked more of a mercenary than a White Fang member. There wasn't any faunus traits that he could see, other than her different coloured eyes, and she wasn't wearing the signature apparel, nor any White Fang logo's. Roman walked up to her, keeping his weapon ready in case of any attack. But as he neared her, her eyes mellowed out and rolled to the back of her head as she collapsed. Reacting quickly, he caught her as he laid her down on his knee, noticing how surprisingly small she was. His gaze shifted down to his hat, which she still held in her grasp. He picked it up calmly, laying her hand on the ground as he examined it. A smirk slowly grew on his face as he placed his hat back on his head, turning back to the woman that laid unconsciously in his lap.

Neo awoke slowly as the area around her was a blur. Her head swayed groggily as she calmly tried to regain consciousness. Her head hurt and she still felt tired, but she fought the temptation as she slowly started to regain focus. Neo quickly found herself in a hospital bed, but not handcuffed or restrained in any way. The woman sat there, puzzled as to what happened. She remembered seeing the orange haired man walking out of the hangar, her holding his hat up. But she half expected to either be killed, or prosecuted. It didn't make sense to her, until a knock on the door drew her from her stupor.

The door to her room opened as a nurse walked in. "Ah miss, you're finally awake," The nurse said, walking over to her as she placed down a cup and some water. "Here, these are just painkillers. There's also someone here to see you, the man who rescued you."

The orange haired man walked in as the woman finished her sentence, turning around and giving them time alone as she closed the door behind her. The man smirked as he walked over with his hands behind his back. "Well, good morning to you, sleep well?" He asked in a confident manor. Neo opened her mouth to reply, but remembered she had aphonia. She closed her lips again as she simply nodded, earning a confused look from the man.

"Not much of a talker, huh?" The man spoke, earning another nod. "That's alright, they say some of the most brilliant of minds hardly ever speak."

Neo blushed slightly as she smiled, earning a mimicked reaction from the latter. "I brought you something." He said, bringing his hands out as he held the item in front of him. Her umbrella sat in his hands before her as the girl's eyes widened slightly.

"I believe we're even now," He said, placing the umbrella at her bedside as he tipped his hat. He walked back over to her as he held out his hand. "I believe we got off on the wrong foot. I am Roman Torchwick. The last living Torchwick in the family."

Neo shook the man's hand before searching around for something to write on. Roman stood, confused by her frantic searching as he tried to find what she might be looking for. Neo finally looked back to the man, making a scribbling motion in her hands as he finally clued in. "Something to write with?" He asked, earning an energetic nod from the latter. "Well, I don't see any paper or anything, how about my scroll then?"

He opened the notepad app on his scroll as he gave it to her, as Neo simply typed out her name on the phone. The man glanced at the screen as he read it. "Neopolitan…" He read slowly. "Are you asking for some ice cream?" He asked confusedly, earning a frustrated shake, followed by a face palm as she pointed to the name and then to herself.

"OOooohh, your _name_ is Neopolitan?" Roman asked, earning another energetic nod from the woman. "Huh, that explains the multicoloured outfit."

The man held his hand out again to the woman, Neo shaking it again as they smiled. "It is a pleasure to meet you Neo."

* * *

In the coming years, the duo had grown to like each other. Roman hired her as his own personal mercenary, seeing as she had no other place to go. He began to know her better. He found out she was mute, due to aphonia. Despite her disability, she liked to talk a lot in her free time. At work she was serious, calm, and quiet. But on the days they had a break, the duo would go out to the movies, or the casino, or occasionally rob a convenience store. They started to grow close together, becoming an unstoppable team. And grew even closer, as the duo shared their first kiss inside the movie theatre. Since then, things were growing, more and more each day. Until finally, the bond had to be signified.

A year after getting married, Roman had gotten a job opportunity in Vale, and so their journey began. One of cold, rich glory. The perfect treat-

"OWW! Okay, okay! I'll stop with the ice-cream puns!"

;)

 **Yeeaahh. Maybe he should just leave the puns to Yang. But anyways. I think I'm gonna do another yuri ship chap next. So leave your comments on what ship you might wanna see next chapter. but anyways. As always, stay tuned for more**


End file.
